


Day 8; Sheith

by Curiously-Artistic (scarletskies123)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Shiro (Voltron), Beta/Omega, Fisting, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletskies123/pseuds/Curiously-Artistic
Summary: Kinktober 2018 Day 8.Prompt Chosen: Fisting.





	Day 8; Sheith

Keith panted into the pillow his arms were wrapped around. His heat had came on suddenly, and he'd barely had time to make some semblance of a nest before he felt too hot to do anything. It wasn't expected, since he'd been on suppressants, but he supposed he'd forgotten to take a few of them and it managed to kick that part of his biology back into gear.  
  
He heard the door open, followed quickly be the calming scent of Shiro. His mate was finally there. He heard a small gasp, followed by the door closing and quick footsteps. He let out a soft whine and lifted his hips up, attempting to present for his mate. "Shiro.."  
  
Shiro took his shirt off, his pants and underwear quickly following. He knelt down in the makeshift nest, right next to Keith. "Hey.. How long have you been in heat..?" He ran a hand down Keith's back, frowning at the temperature and how Keith shivered at the action. He knew it was natural, but he still didn't like how it made Keith seem sick.  
  
Keith thought on the question for a few seconds before answering. "I don't know.. A few hours?" His eyes closed as another wave of _need_ hit him, his cock throbbing between his legs. "I already came once..." He looked at Shiro. "I know you can't knot me, but... could you just... do something? Try to make it.. seem like I'm being knotted somehow?" This heat felt particularly bad and he wanted some relief..  
  
Shiro nodded once. "I've got you... don't worry.." He moved his hand further down, circling a finger around Keith's opening before sliding it inside. He was always a little surprised at how easily Keith could take his fingers and cock when he was in heat. Though he supposed it was because his body was prepared for a knot, something that, as a Beta, he couldn't give him...  
  
He quickly added in another two fingers, listening to how Keith moaned and whined for more. "You'll get more, okay, baby? I've got an idea and hopefully I can manage it." He knew it was a bit of a long shot, since pheromones were an important part of mating during a heat, but.. if he could succeed then he'd fool Keith's body into _thinking_ he was an Alpha.  
  
His fingers moved quickly, in and out of the slick space that seemed nearly too hot. His cock was throbbing, but he'd take care of that once he was sure Keith was taken care of. He slid his pinky finger in after a particularly loud whining whimper from Keith. He bit his lip as he watched the finger slide in so easily next to the others. "God, Keith..."  
  
Keith moaned out as he was practically pounded by Shiro's fingers. He didn't even know how many were in him, just that it wasn't enough. His hips pressed back against Shiro's fingers insistently, trying to get as much as he possibly could from them. "F-fuck, Shiro.. more.!"  
  
Shiro groaned and rubbed his thumb along the rim of Keith's entrance. "Come on, babe.. I know you can come from this... You need to come, then I'll knot you, okay?" He wondered if Keith was out of it enough to believe that he would actually knot him.  
  
Keith lasted just a few more thrusts from the fingers before he was coming with a cry, his entire body tensing as he let out a loud moan. "Knot me, please, knot me.!"  
  
Shiro gave a singular nod, as if responding, before he slipped his thumb inside. His breathing hitched as he watched Keith take his whole hand, pausing for just a few seconds to admire that before he remembered what he was doing. He slowly turned his hand into a fist, making it as wide as he could without extending his fingers, trying to simulate a knot.  
  
The moans and almost choked noises he got from Keith told him that the other was definitely under the impression that he was being knotted by something, or at least close enough to it. He moved his hand, pulling at the entrance but never slipping out. "You're doing so good.." He kissed Keith's back lightly.  
  
After a few minutes, Keith sighed. "Thanks.." His voice was breathless, a little rough from his loud moans. He relaxed further into the nest. "You can probably pull your hand out now. Use the slick as lube so you can get off."  
  
Shiro nodded and kissed Keith's back once more. "Okay." He slowly pulled his hand out, marveling at how Keith's opening seemed to gape for a few seconds after. "Damn..." He wrapped his hand around his cock, using Keith's slick as lube. It didn't take long for him to reach completion.  
  
He laid down next to Keith after he'd wiped his hand off. He looked at Keith's face, not surprised at all to find he was already asleep. He sighed softly before joining him in the realm of dreams.


End file.
